


A Soldier's Downfall

by phoenixhowl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When returning home from war, Sebastian receives a gift from the Emperor for his services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Downfall

The whole city was celebrating: the triumph of Sebastian Moran was the event of the year. Slaves, free citizens, the rich and the poor; everyone crowded along the main road for a glimpse of the splendour and the muscular, heavily armoured legionaries. Sebastian was in the front, riding a black stallion. He didn't bother to look around, just training his gaze straight ahead and moving with practised ease on his powerful horse. This wasn't his favourite part, he wasn't a man for frivolities. He even had a certain disdain for the weak, protected citizens of the capital. He was rather in his camp somewhere on an unknown plain where the strict rules of the army brought clarity and discipline.

The procession followed the road, approaching the imperial palace. The Emperor had seated himself on the terrace between two huge staircases, and Sebastian looked with contempt at the spectacle: a golden throne, at least thirty slaves, and a couple of wild animals. In his eyes it was a weak attempt to create a powerful image for the man. And power had nothing to do with the scene before him, as far as Sebastian was concerned. Power was knowing what you wanted and obtaining it, no matter the cost. His lips curled up in a feral grin as he spurred his horse on, driving his heels in its flanks and bending over. The loyal animal stormed up the stairs of the terrace, giving the slaves and the Emperor a scare. He reined in in front of the throne, stopping to smirk down on the disgustingly fat man.

He just stayed at a legionnaires house, he didn't have his own place in the city. The smell and the noise were detestable to him, and he always left as soon as possible. Unfortunately there were festivities he had to attend, and he was in no way presentable. The battles had left him dirty, his skin smudged and his hair oily. There was a hot bath waiting for him, and to be honest, it was the only thing he had actually missed when he was out, fighting the war that had threatened to tear the empire apart. Sebastian just relaxed in the water and stayed there until it had run cold. If there was a way he could avoid going to tonight's party, he would. His little stunt earlier today most likely insulted the Emperor, and their leader wasn't exactly known for his kindness. Except for being fat and decadent, the man was cruel and ruthless. And Sebastian could respect that, if the man had the brains to go with it, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

The party was just as he had expected it would be; there were a few more army superiors like himself, but other than that, it was nothing special. Mostly people Sebastian loathed at first sight, politicians, noblemen, anyone who had enough gold to get into the Emperor's good graces was there, seated in canapés and surrounded by slaves, drinks, and food. He seated himself as well, accepting the wine and food that was being served to him immediately. A few stopped by with congratulations, but other than that, he wasn't bothered much. After all, he was only an army man; he wasn't born into nobility, he didn't have much gold. He had his armour, his weapons, and his horse, and that's all he needed, really.

When dessert was being served, the Emperor suddenly raised his hands, making the room go quiet in anticipation. Sebastian straightened up when he heard his own name being called, his piercing blue eyes fixed on the man in an unwavering gaze. The disrespect was most likely evident, but Sebastian didn't care. Surely their ruler wouldn't take out the hailed war hero, the darling of the people, just because he looked at him the wrong way. There wasn't much the Emperor could do, or so he thought. 

Most words were empty, just babble about how Sebastian had defended the empire valiantly, and that his bravery would be rewarded. It was meaningless, and whatever the reward would be, Sebastian knew he wouldn't care much for it. He took a sip of his wine so he could hide his scowl, but his head perched up immediately when a slender young man was being led to the throne. He was quite a beauty, with pale skin that had been taken care of well, raven-haired and doe-eyed. 

"Colonel Moran, what can I give to a man who only wants to fight. A man who does not value luxury or even comfort. What can one give an imperial soldier who serves him with such devotion? " the Emperor grinned, curling his fat fingers around the pallid, lithe wrist. “But then it occurred to me, you're only a man. And all men admire beauty. So here's my gift to you, Colonel. He has been trained for me in my personal slave-houses. I do hope it's enough to appease a simple army man.”

The words were obviously meant to insult him, but Sebastian had different things to think about. The dark gaze had shifted to look at him, as if the man was measuring him up, drinking in every little detail about him. He had gone rigid when the Emperor touched him, and Sebastian couldn't exactly blame him. Looking at him was disgusting enough, and hearing him talk made him want to slit his throat. He had been so lost in thought he almost missed the condition the Emperor set to his gift. 

“The boy has to leave his virginity behind in this room, tonight. Either you do it yourself, or – the man's thick lips curled up in a malevolent grin – I pick someone to do it for you.”  
Sebastian's eyes widened as the room burst out in laughter and applause, his temper flaring up, burning up his insides. So that was the payback, degrading him like that in front of the most important people of the city, of the empire even. He straightened up to his full height, ripping off the chest plate he had been wearing. The sound of metal clattering against marble echoed against the walls, silencing the room in one go. Everyone seemed to train their attention at his tall, muscled figure.

A simple gesture with his fingers was enough to beckon the young man over. The gaze that met him was empty, devoid of any emotion, endless black staring at him, trapping him. It didn't cost him any trouble to lift him up, slender arms wrapping around him. The other even leaned in, pressing a small kiss on the earlobe as he breathed, “The name is Jim. Hi. Nice stripes.”

Sebastian grinned as he lied him down on the divan, tearing the toga to get better access. The pads of Jim's fingers lingered on the scars, slowly tracing them as the sounds of sheer fabric filled the room. Nothing else was heard, their public seemed mesmerized by them, and Sebastian only had eyes for Jim. He dipped his fingers into the honey nearby, lubricating them before he slowly traced the taut entrance. The two of them were both still fairly covered up, and the blond had no desire to give them more. It would only make them vulnerable, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

A small gasp was the only thing that fell off the plump, soft lips as Sebastian worked his fingers in and out of him, feeling him stretch beneath his touch. Jim gripped the muscled arms tight, his chest slightly heaving, but other than that, he just kept looking at the soldier. He took in the impressive sight of his tanned skin, the muscled chest, the flashing blue of his eyes.

It didn't matter much to him what was happening at the moment; he was still covered up, he was finally out of that horrible slave-house, and he didn't have to serve the toad-like emperor, so things were definitely looking up for him. Not to mention that this man seemed to dislike the Emperor as much as he did, and he was strong, a good warrior. His train of thought was broken off when Sebastian took out his cock, his eyes slightly widening at the sight. Again, Sebastian didn't bother to completely undress himself, he just worked his way around the layers of clothing, devoiding their audience of a good look. 

They both groaned lowly when he pushed in; Sebastian because of the tightness, Jim because of the intrusion. Pale fingers dug into the flesh, but after a few thrusts the soldier pulled back and tucked himself away, leaving Jim in confusion. He even readjusted his armour, looking the Emperor dead in the eye. “Thank you for your thoughtful gift,” he grinned, pulling at the leather straps. “I hope you enjoyed the little performance. Now, if I can be excused, I can't keep a slave in the legionnaires house, meaning I would have to leave for home tonight. It's quite the journey, my liege.”

The toad-like man boggled at him, eyes flashing in fury. There was nothing he could do about it, he only stated Jim's virginity had to be taken, which had happened. The fact that Sebastian didn't finish it didn't change that. The soldier would continue this later tonight, when they were alone, if Jim wanted that. But for now, he was just smirking his victorious smirk, giving the Emperor one last nod before he left the room, and Jim followed suit.

“That was awfully clever, Sebastian,” he mused as soon as they were outside, and Sebastian whipped around to face him, raising an eyebrow at the fact Jim had used his first name. “You must dislike him a great deal.”

“I do,” he admitted, tilting his head at him in wonderment.

“Oh, perfect. That's absolutely perfect,” Jim purred, trailing his fingers over the muscles of Sebastian's arms. “We're going to have great fun, you and I. Let's go home.”

And while he should have led, he followed Jim, knowing that it could be his downfall, but doing it anyway.


End file.
